With the growing popularity of Machine Type Communication (MTC) services in life application and the communication field, more and more MTC UEs (User Equipments) tend to be terminals of a low cost and are designed for applications of a low data rate, for example, a smart meter reading service, a monitoring service, and a telemedicine service.
With the growth of MTC services, the MTC services increasingly depend on a GSM (Global System of Mobile communication)/GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) network. However, with the development of an LTE (Long Term Evolution) network, an operator intends to reduce Radio Access Technology (RAT), so as to decrease the maintenance cost of the whole network, and improve the utilization efficiency and value of frequency spectra. Therefore, low cost MTC UEs based on the LTE network are urgently demanded, so that a user is willing to migrate an MTC service from the GSM/GPRS network to the LTE network without increasing a UE cost.